Wimbo'103
Wimbo'103''' is first edition of virtual Wimbo Music Competition, that helds in Sarajevo, capital of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Sarajevo hosts Wimbo's edition after winning in edition #102 duett by Amel Curic and Emina Jahovic Sandal in Belgrade with song "Kost". This is second time that edition helds in Sarajevo, last time this was in edition #11 in 2010. Winning famous Serbian singer Aleksandra Radović with song "Samotnjak" recieved total 127 points. This was 6-th Serbian victory in Wimbo and very qweek, in a case that last was two editions ago.'' Location: After Bosnian victory in edition #102. the HoD of B-H delegation Redžep Demić annonced, that next edition will host capital ' Sarajevo. Later were decide oficial that edition will held in Zetra Arena, the most arena in the citz that accepted final of the most TV competition at Ex'Yu - Zvezde Granda 2015/2016 and concerts of Big stats like as Marija Šerifović. Format: Edition go on Rules as Regular. In case that number of countries are 32, are only one Semi-Final on 18 contestant with top 12 of these will qualify in Grand Final. So, in Grand Final participate top 14 direct Finalist on results previous edition and top 12 qualifiers that in total number 26. Manager of contest can low add 1 or 2 more Wilcards for final on personal mind. In Semi-Final must obligatory vote all contestants of Round, Direct Finalists can free to vote in this Round. In Grand Final must obligatory vote all countries. In case not vote will using sanctions. Voting system are standart ESC version - 1-8, 10 and 12 points for the most favorite countries. Vote for myself can't. Edition hosts Aida Đapo (also known as Idda Van Munster) and Asmir Begović. All rounds open winning song [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLjCdfVJP58 "Kost"].'' In Semi-Final using alphabetic draw of perfomances. In Grand Final order of perfomances decided manager. '''Participation countries.' In edition #103 participate 32 countries, mainly from Europe and little from Asia and Amerika. Belarus and South Korea attempt to return, but Czechia, Moldova and United States are withdrawn. In this edition return these artists: '''''Alexey Gross Bel, Hari Mata Hari Mac***, Alisia Bul, Laura sp ed, Sasha Fra, Haloo Helsinki! Fin, Harel Skaat Isr, Giorgia Ita, Leonora Jakupi Kos, Nina Zizic Mtg, Anna Carina Peru, Aleksandra Radovic Ser, Celeste Buckinghum Slk, Years & Years Tur, Mariana Vega Ven and Sơn Tùng M-TP Vietnam. Anna Pletneva previous joined with Russia as Vintazh. Giorgia ''was a winner previosly. '''Semi-final: 'Recap Voting Form In Semi-Final participate 18 countries Top 12 best songs qualify to Final. Wilcards not used. Final: Recap Voting form Results Scorewize Scoreboards 12 points: 21 countries recieved the highest points in Final. There are: Personal records: Serbia taked own 6-th victory. Aleksandra Radović ''take own first victory in competition. Other countries not taked own best results in this edition. '''Other countries: Belarus: '''After more then 20 editions, Belarussian broadcaster ''BLRT attemp back to competition. At this moment it had only 1 victory in Wimbo. Czechia: '''On inexplicated reasons, Czech broadcaster not send next entry. At this moment Czech participation stay undecided. '''Estonia: After not vote in Final edition #103 Vietnam recieved sanctions. In a case will not vote in Final edition #104 BW broadcaster can lose licension to manage Estonian participation in Wimbo. Moldova: '''Moldovian broadcaster not send next entry in time, but submit after deadline. At results conversation with HoD of delegation, Moldova decided withdrawn and not back in edition #104. In 2016 year it can't finished in top 10 no one time. Best own result Moldova in Wimbo in first edition, that ''Natalia Barbu'' finished second. '''South Korea: '''After disqualification in the end of 2016 Hod of Korean player Fabio, in January 2017 him was propose return at results changing Rules. So, South Korea submit next participation and return. The Best it results was 3-th in 2016 that taked ''Ailee.'' '''United States: '''On inexplicated reasons, American broadcaster not send next entry. At this moment its participation stay undecided. '''Vietnam: '''After not vote in Final edition #103 Vietnam recieved sanctions. In a case will not vote in Final edition #104 PH broadcaster can lose licension to manage Vietnamese participation in Wimbo. '''Oficial list of entries: